


Behave at Their Appraising

by storygiver



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heed the tags and warnings folx, sex while squip'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storygiver/pseuds/storygiver
Summary: In order to win their crushes’ hearts, it seems Rich and Jeremy are going to need to put them out of their minds in favor of each other's attention. At the recommendation of their squips, they form a very convincing bond with each other.





	1. Jeremy's Perspective

Until now, Jeremy had given him a hard time about his ‘squipped boasting, describing his newfound swagger like an impromptu advertisement. He was quickly learning that his bragging had been somewhat of an understatement, staring at Rich’s bare chest from the safe nest of his blanket-covered mattress. His legs were straddling Jeremy’s hips as he tossed his shirt aside and refused to disrobe any further, for now.

Within a three days of getting his squip, having worked around Rich to obtain it, all but a handful of his typical difficulties had been absolved. What remained, now, Rich’s squip and his own figured would be best left to the two of them; a guided walkthrough of sexual intercourse, as they’d labeled it. It sounded impersonal, but the fact still remained they were computers. No matter how compatible with the human brain, they were still just pill-sized quantum computers burrowed in the brains of two hopeless high school boys.

This was meant to kill two birds with one stone and split up the apparently fading dynamic Jake maintained with Christine, divvying up the couple between them like a split treat. They’d each meet their endgame in time. In order to get either of them, they’d really have to connect. Jeremy and Rich would really have to fuck.

Jeremy’s own squip had reassured him with a laundry list of pros to counter each of his hangups and cons, including this being a helpful tutorial. He’d need to be ‘tastefully experienced’ with the act if he didn’t want to seem too eager—if and when he and Christine finally hooked up—yet still clearly learning the ropes so as not to intimidate her.

His parents were gone, off to some weekend-long wedding two states south, and Jeremy was comfortably lying in bed with his pelvis nestled between Rich’s thighs awaiting instruction from his squip.

_Don’t let your arms sit idly,_ it dictates, signaling to his thoughts, intent on relaxing him. _Place your hands on his knees, otherwise they will be doing nothing at your sides and it will look awkward_.

Silently obeying, he gingerly rests his palms at the tops of Rich’s knees, fingers curled, nails scraping against the worn denim of his pant legs. Jeremy, acutely aware that he’d been absentmindedly biting his bottom lip, wonders if he’ll be reminded of fidgeting.

_It does still count as fidgeting, yes, but Rich finds it attractive,_ the synthesized voice seems to hum. _Biting or parting your lips is characteristic of a submissive partner_.

Rich stretched for a moment with his back still upright before leaning back into position with his hands holding Jeremy’s sides. His eyes haven’t left Goranski’s face, which now looks more caring than it had before when he couldn’t wipe off his smirk, sure of himself. Confident. That’s how the squip had made him out to be.

That was what sent a pang of guilt down his spine. They had the same technology in their heads but Jeremy remained a blushing, sensitive weakling who got red-faced while fully clothed at the mere sight of Rich’s freckle-dotted chest.

_An entirely natural reaction. He’s stronger than you,_ the squip interjects his streamline of conscious thought. _Besides, if you were to be just as confident as Rich, you’d intimidate him. It’s apparent that he’d much rather dominate you than vice versa_.  

His hands slip past the hem of Jeremy’s shirt, just gripping at his form, fingers stopping at the frayed seam of his binder before retreating and settling at the skin beneath the curve of his ribs. Rich’s head descends, back arching as his legs relax around Jeremy’s, and he plants sweet pecks across the breadth of his abdomen.

Jeremy’s hushed breathing catches with every exhale as he giggles quietly, Rich’s lips skimming the tender spots of his stomach that made his muscles quiver. It’s just as he realizes his mind is drifting that he hears the familiar voice of his squip.

_It’s the most vulnerable place on your body, since you’re wondering,_ it treats this fully as some kind of educational experience while he and Rich start shedding their facades to feel more at ease. _Your uterus and ovaries are there, and they don’t have anything standing between them and trauma but a sensitive layer of muscle, fat, and skin… not that you have much fat to insulate them with. It feels ticklish to provoke you into protecting it._ Sounding like it’s trying to kid around with him, it takes advantage of his heightened dopamine levels as his laughter becomes more pronounced.

“You’re teasing me,” Jeremy groans, unscripted, taking a corner of his bottom lip between his teeth trying to snag Rich’s attention.

_Don’t get needy, now._

“I know,” he quirks a brow, lifting his gaze. There’s a calculated few seconds that hang there before his hands find a firmer place to settle in the blankets at Jeremy’s sides, lessening the air between them and bringing his face closer.

Jeremy gulps and he’s relieved it isn’t audible, tongue running over the subtle creases in his lips to wet them, Rich taking his cue to finally reward the boy with a kiss. He’s in awe at how easily it makes him melt to be kissed, asking himself if this is his squip’s doing while the rest of him relishes in the contact, letting his eyes close.

_It’s a team effort,_ the computer chimes with pride.

He knows exactly what to do, and part of it feels almost instinctual, bringing his displaced hands to Rich’s head, knitting thin digits in his hair, softly combing through it. Feeling the vibration of a gentle moan against their joined mouths, he can’t help but smirk at his accomplishment.

Amidst the haze of the lengthy kiss, Rich tentatively pries at the waist of Jeremy’s sweatpants. The gesture commanded an answer as he wordlessly asked his permission, receiving a well-timed, affirmative nod from the breathless teen in his grasp. The squip had recommended he look more ‘presentable’ but making his casual selection proved to be well worth the payoff; they slip off his legs with Rich’s aid, knit fabric still warmed by the heat of his skin as it dropped to the carpet with a flop.

Where Rich’s hands had been, his t-shirt remained bunched at the bottom seam of his binder, and Jeremy ponders his options.

_You want it to come off, don’t you?_ the squip walks him through it, questioning him to quell each of his reluctant thoughts.  

_I do, I just don’t… want him to touch them,_ he responds to it quickly while Rich remains occupied with his fastened jeans. _But I still want him to take it off._

_He’ll know not to, I’ll make sure of it_. Instantaneously, it can pass information from its user to Rich’s squip. The result is a seamless transfer of data that guarantees the two of them are never uncomfortable with each other, and it’s only possible because the pair of them have the perfect advisers. The reassurance it extends is something he doesn’t expect, but Jeremy figures he should have, given how eager it is to abide by its user-friendly programming.

Rich keeps a nonthreatening, hungry gaze fixated on Jeremy as he slips off his own pants and Jeremy strains his upper body in an odd, half sit-up to get rid of his shirt. Before he can slip off the binder, himself, Rich intervenes, “Let me,” he mutters, expertly folding the bottom half over his modest chest and motioning his arms to lift up. Jeremy obliges and feels the constraining mesh lift over his head, blushing as the relief hits him. He’s lying there bare-chested and he isn’t afraid.

They’re now stripped down to the same bare necessities, two sets of jumbled limbs clad in nothing but their boxer briefs. It feels almost like an intermission, an in-between moment when they can be a little more themselves, when their squips have hushed to give them their freedom and space, patient as they mind each other’s anxieties.

Jeremy’s naked legs are allowed room to move as the two of them take a second to readjust themselves before Rich positions them on either side of his seated lap, eyeing the undergarments that cling to his rear.

“Can these come off, too?” Rich’s fingers dance along the waistband, fingers curling around it and grazing the line of his hipbones.

_He’s acting like such a gentleman,_ Jeremy remarks internally, giving a delayed nod at the question.

_I sensed this was something you wanted. I let his squip know he ought to ask,_ the quantum computer whirs, unprompted.

Lifting Jeremy’s thighs from the sides of his lap, Rich holds his legs together as he faultlessly slips the waist of his boxers down and up over the curve of his backside, hiking them up and over his ankles, letting them, too, fall to the side of the bed with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Guiding his legs back down, he nudges Jeremy’s knees apart and he makes himself comfortable once more, giving his hips an expectant wiggle as he settles them in his lap. To his satisfaction, he can finally see Rich’s cheeks flush and it makes him feel a sense of triumph. _He made him blush._

It doesn’t last very long, however, after Rich takes a hint from his squip and carefully slips his right hand up the inside of Jeremy’s thigh, gaining him an appreciative whimper. It seems the synchronized computers have the perfect solution for Jeremy’s nervous anticipation; instructing Rich to cup a hand against him and slip two fingers inside.

He looks wholly gratified by the pleased squirming, donning a teasing expression with his head cocked to the side. Making eye contact, alone, feels lewd. He can only imagine how awful he must look, flushing red, embarrassed and out of breath.

_Don’t worry, most dominant partners will find your face attractive like this,_ it feels the need to justify, steering him off the track of self-doubt. _A girl like Christine probably finds sensitive men appealing._

Jeremy’s hands root themselves in his covers, fingers balling into fists around bundles of cotton sheets. He can tell this isn’t what he looks like while masturbating. The unpredictability that another, physical person brings to the mix is precisely the variable that makes this _so much better._

It’s good, but he knows he won’t last long. Especially not after Rich brings his thumb to the head of his clit and the other hand to the skin just inches above it, like a natural at this. While the number of people he’d slept with remained a mystery, Jeremy had a feeling this was a kind of master trick. It makes him jerk and writhe on the bed  and  he’s barely made contact; skillfully curling a pair of fingers within him, holding Jeremy in place. God, he was wet.

_Your internal clitoris is like a well-guarded trade secret in the private sector. Rich just happens to have inside knowledge._

His thoughts can’t stay very clear, not when he’s already being sent to cloud nine via fingerbang. _O-oh my God, are you r-really making innuendos right now?_

Quickening his pace and deftly maneuvering the flesh of his mound, Rich seems determined to take Jeremy to the brink, making his stomach tighten and his muscles clench around his experienced touches. “P-please, I don’t want to cum yet,” he cries, face already contorted into a look of pure rapture.

_Relax. He knows._

To soothe him, Rich withdraws his slickened fingers from his throbbing warmth, running his hand over the slight ridges of his folds, brushing across Jeremy’s swollen clit. It gains him another fussy sob.

“Just _f-fuck_ me,” Jeremy pleads, firmly pressing his lips together to disguise more of his embarrassingly high-pitched moans, half on instinct from his unfortunate experience in riding solo despite the house’s absence of parents. “Rich, I w-want you to _fuck_ me.”

This must be the begging he needed to turn him on, judging by the sizeable bulge in his boxers and the complicit silence of his mechanical adviser.

Taking back his hands to help kick off the last of his clothes, Rich frees his cock with care and Jeremy utters a distinctly aroused groan. He’d clearly been ready to do this since he walked in the door, and he feels a pang of ego-boosting pleasure knowing that, even if it really was the crossed intervention of hormones and the help of a quantum computer, he made him feel good.

He doesn’t have to be conducted by his squip to fetch the unopened box of condoms from the nightstand. Jeremy fumbles with the packaging for a mere few seconds before revealing the square wrapper, feeling the indent of the factory-rolled latex between his fingers with a blush staining his cheeks. The squip had been in communication with Rich’s, apparently, to give him the right measurements. It’s impossible not to look nervous buying condoms, especially whilst rendered helpless to his horny brain's fixation on _cock_ in the process.

Blood rushes to his face and tints the tips of his ears when he pushes the box off the side of the bed to direct his attention back to Rich’s erection, which he was slowly tugging with his hand.

_Why don’t you help with your mouth?_

Jeremy forgets all too quickly that there’s no hiding his desires from the squip. It lives inside his mind, there’s not a free-floating thought that passes through his head that doesn’t receive a good inspection from it. Not even the fantasy of sucking Rich Goranski to hardness.

“Let me— _I can, uhm_ —” he protests, halting Rich’s hand from jerking his twitching member as he opts to lay at Jeremy’s side, exposing himself.

Not wasting much time, Jeremy huddles with his legs pulled up under him, gently holding Rich’s cock in his hand. Lowering his lips, he almost blanks at what to do.

_Licking him would be a good place to start._

As he lets his tongue slide across his skin, Jeremy maintains his timid grip with his fingers, breathing slowly, making sure every exhale felt hot against his dick. Without looking up, he can already hear Rich’s labored breaths and he does his best not to grin as he closes his mouth around it, overly-cautious not to get too close with his teeth.

He feels Rich’s hand reach down and touch his back, fingers tracing the slight bumps of his spine, encouraging him to take it further without being too obvious or deprived. Relaxing his jaw, Jeremy only manages to take about half the length into his mouth, not wanting to risk gagging should he swallow much more of his cock, cheeks hollowing to close around him. Rich indulges him with a series of whimpers under his breath when his fingers wander to cup his balls. The subtle twitches in Rich’s legs bring him a rewarding thrill, especially after having been the one turned to a moaning, submissive bundle of nerves under the other’s grasp.

Rolling his tongue over the head of his member, Jeremy holds him in his mouth before resorting to a few aggressive strokes.

“Fuck, Jer,” Rich makes an act of clearing his throat and propping himself up on his elbows, hesitant to order him off, easing Jeremy’s shoulders up with his hand. “M’good,” he groans, trying to signal his preparedness.

He still can’t hold back his burgeoning smile, concealing the broad curve of his lips in pressing them against one another. Even after a only few minutes spent handling his dick, they felt puffy.

Sitting forward and eagerly taking the perforated wrapper from Jeremy’s hands, he raises a brow for a moment, perhaps at the attention it seems he’s been paying to his squip. It’d been precise about Rich’s preferences. He insists on rolling it on, himself, and it only took a moment as he’d promised.

As soon as he’s finished, he lifts himself onto his knees to reassert his dominant position, hands resting on Jeremy’s shoulders and easily situating him back onto the mattress, taking care to lay him back in the nest-like bedding. It was his turn to use all the transpired information to his advantage, pandering to the boy’s affinity for tight hugs and safe embraces; his success is easy to gauge from the blush down Jeremy’s neck.

Spreading his legs to either side of him as Rich held the backs of his knees, Jeremy’s second-guessing resurfaces.

_You have to remember, he won’t do anything you don’t want him to,_ his squip reassures. _If vocalizing is a problem, I can make sure Rich knows you want to stop if—_

_No, no, it’s not that,_ Jeremy is quick to interrupt it, eyes fluttering shut as Rich bows over him, tucking his arms around his body, lips making contact with the side of his neck to draw an impatient moan from him. _It’s something else, I—_

The firing synapses in his mind tell the squip it’s not a conversation he can think to engage in right now. He’s preoccupied.

Rich doesn’t lift his head from his neck, slowly lining his jaw line with kisses to softly distract him from his almost-clumsy maneuvering. His hand dips to the spot where their hips are met, guiding himself against Jeremy’s slit before entering slowly, Rich ceasing the sweet barrage of smooches to listen as he gasps, “You feel good, Jeremy,” he whispers.

He’s excruciatingly slow in his initial thrust, but the contact and entry pleases Jeremy nonetheless, “Oh, fuck, _Rich_ , it’s… _I’m_ …” he pants, incoherent. “It’s better than I expected,” he admits, eyes welling with grateful tears.

Once Rich bottoms out inside him, he holds Jeremy close to his chest, letting him adjust to the sensation, breathing heatedly as he feels him tighten around his dick, still moaning even though he hasn’t yet moved.

Becoming aware that he’s being cradled so carefully as Rich nudges the side of his face, nuzzling, a chill darts down his back leaving goosebumps in its wake and forcing Jeremy’s shoulders to raise. His arms curl around Rich’s sides, hugging the boy's ribcage when he feels the slow retreat of his member.

Pushing forward, Rich plants a kiss against Jeremy’s cheek, raising his thumb to dry his damp eyes on the first real thrust. His mouth hangs open, silent, and with each following thrust, Rich presses his lips to Jeremy’s face in succession; one kiss after another to draw a line across his cheeks. Tears stain his pillow as he basks in the attention, breath catching with every buck of Rich’s hips, back slowly arching into his forward movements.

As his steady fucking gains momentum and uniformity, Jeremy’s excitement fades into blissful calm, heart still pounding in his chest. The ache blooming in his core grows as Rich finds a steady rate at a faster pace, gently pounding him and reaping the results—louder mewls from the teen nestled in the comforter beneath him.

The intimacy of Rich’s affections are what usher forth more of his cries and a tightening grip, inside and out, Jeremy drawing on his strength to lift his legs and wrap them around Rich’s waist, clinging to him. His lust-addled mind is acting like a remote control, urging Rich to fuck him harder without even saying a word.

Though it doesn’t quite help him in learning the proper way to communicate with a squip-less Christine, it does the trick to get him attached to Rich. The thought that this won’t last for longer than it needs to compels Jeremy to let his fingertips dig into the flesh of Rich’s shoulders, swallowing an obscene noise in his throat.  

It’s starting to seem like he overestimated Rich’s stamina, or perhaps it was his restraint and Jeremy’s wordless praise driving him to hasten his capable thrusts, the tension in his abdomen making his toes curl and his limbs hold onto Rich, as if for his life. Each time he probed Jeremy to the hilt, the repetitive hammering to fullness and the absent, hollow emptiness he felt just after has him thinking of impending climax like a stretched rubber band, letting his breaths grow tight and quick; in-between tensing and relaxing when he felt Rich uproot an arm from his side, reaching between their flush stomachs. A jolt strikes through him with a yelp, legs stiff as Rich thumbs his clit, kneading it against his cock.

It truly weakens him and the tension in his gut breaks free, shuddering through him from between his legs in a wave that lapses down and up his body. Jeremy wails, hips locking into place. It takes Rich a few stuttering rams into him before he cums against the empty space in the condom, uttering short, erotic sobs.

His shoulders are trembling, trying his hardest not to let himself collapse on top of the lanky junior, moaning and panting with his head in the crook of Jeremy’s neck as they both ride out the remnants of their orgasm.

As he regains his wits—which he nearly thought impossible—Jeremy is careful to unfurl his limbs and let Rich fall dramatically to his side with a huff and a breathy laugh. His eyes are still closed, head falling to the side and his arms limply settling so that his hands can cup the soft tissue of his breasts, faintly sweating and blushing in the afterglow, but they’re forced open when he feels Rich’s weight shift on his bed.

“Stop... stay,” he whines, hushed, hoping he’d been heard.

“Relax, dude,” Rich leans back down against the mattress and crawls with his elbows to support himself, planting a kiss gently between Jeremy’s brows, “I’ll be back.”

He sighs, staring up at the ceiling as a naked Rich Goranski left the room and disappeared outside the threshold. At the sound of the bathroom door, his muddled thoughts finally re-calibrate enough to figure that he’s gone to go rid himself of the filled condom. Jeremy feels a hard throb in the middle his hips with every beat of his heart. Had Rich not come back to his room, he's certain he would’ve drifted off.

Rich seems to take on a much kinder demeanor upon his return, shutting the door and making his way back to the other half of the bed, kicking their strewn-aside clothes together into a pile on the floor to clear his path. He bends down a moment to pick up his boxers and slip them back on.

“My parents’re going to be gone until Monday, are you, uh,” he takes a minute to clear his mind and shift onto his side, watching Rich join him again, trying to slip under the sheets next to him. “Will you stay…?”

“Yeah, I,” he pauses. With an arm extending to hook around the small of his back, Jeremy takes it upon himself to pull his knees up to his chest as Rich flaps the wrinkled sheets, pushing them down around his middle once the blanket settled over his body. “My… dad... doesn’t really... care. I can stay, if you want me to.”

“Please,” is all he can muster in reply.

Before he can enjoy this fully, letting Rich rest, Jeremy practically spooning him, he hears the squip interject.

_You were going to say something,_ it doesn’t sound like it has any intention of relenting until it gets an answer from him, despite Jeremy still recovering from his teary-eyed climax.

Closing his eyes, he watches the back of Rich’s head. _When… I told you about Christine, you said… you told me that—_

_Liking someone is a quantum concept,_ it finishes the thought for him.

_Right… and that by thinking I like someone, I might… actually like them._ Jeremy inches over his side of the bed.

_Yes, it’s a common pattern._

_Well,_ Rich, with his evened-out breaths and the stillness in his form, doesn’t appear to notice or care that Jeremy has slipped his arms to hug him from behind, softly taking a breath to inhale his scent and positioning his chin to crane around the curve of his neck. _I might actually like Rich._


	2. Rich's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to win their crushes’ hearts, it seems Rich and Jeremy are going to need to put them out of their minds in favor of each other's attention. At the recommendation of their squips, they form a very convincing bond with each other. This time, gain insight from Rich's internal conversations with his own squip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of your input, readers! it's motivated me to stay focused in completing this two-part 'oneshot' and i certainly feel a tad bit accomplished. if you want to leave me more personal input about my ships, fics, or fandoms, hmu on [my personal tumblr](http://www.cornheck.tumblr.com/ask). enjoy! **please note that a majority of this (and other content i produce for the bmc fandom) is influenced more strongly by the novel by ned vizzini than it is by the musical or play adaptations.**

A mere week ago, Rich never imagined he’d be sitting with his legs on either side of Jeremy Heere, stripping the shirt from his body while the other blushed wildly under his hips. There’s something in the meek finger-curl at his knees where Jeremy rests his hands, or how absolutely red in the face he is just seeing his bare chest, unsheathing his freckled skin, that makes Rich beam internally with pride. It’s adorable, how much esteem the other seems to hold for him—even if the bashful glance-overs are due, primarily, to his looks.

They were done idly locking lips, making out sacrificed for a far greater task, to get two things accomplished at once; building experience and a legitimate, emotional bond to solidify their authenticity as a pair… Rich imagined their title, former freaks finding love. Little did the rest of their peers know, they’d been pining for everyone’s favorite, burgeoning it-couple.

Now that their steamy kisses had led them this far, they wanted nothing more than to abide by their squips’ advice and commit to an agreeable fuck-session.

This ‘friends with benefits’ concept isn’t something Rich has had the pleasure of genuinely pursuing, overwhelmed by the monogamous attachment from ‘clingy females’, as his own quantum adviser liked to refer to them. No, this was perfect; they both had the best guides, Jeremy’s parents were away for the weekend, and in one month’s time, their Intel-powered friends guaranteed a successful match between he and Jake. ...The same applied to Jeremy and Christine.

He offers a warm grin after he discards his shirt, watching with satisfaction as Jeremy bit his bottom lip. Carefully placing his hands at Jeremy’s hips, he slips his fingers up under the hem of his shirt, palms and fingertips tenderly pressing against his skin and stopping at the worn edge of the meshy fabric hugging the bottom of his ribcage. Rich’s smirk doesn’t fade when he arches his back in an effort to taunt him with soft kisses dotting his stomach, Jeremy’s shirt pulled up to the bottom seam of his binder.

“You’re teasing me,” Jeremy groans, the bottom corner of his lip bit between his teeth, keeping Rich’s attention with a pleading look.

_ That’s the plan, _ he thinks, “I know,” Rich quirks a brow, lifting his gaze.

_He wants something more attentive,_ his squip prompts, and he lets his impulses do the rest of the work, eyeing Jeremy’s wetted lips and craning over him to secure a kiss. Each of his rapid exhales feel so warm and fleeting against his cheek. With every subtle movement of his head, he felt the boy’s breath quicken, eyelashes fluttering.

A momentary gasp rushes through Rich's nose when Jeremy lifts his hands to his head, fingers combing across his scalp. He swallows back a small moan, trying to stifle it, but it nonetheless spills forth. Jeremy’s lips curl into a little smile against the vibration of the sound. Rich can feel it—a grin—and it seems so…  _ cute. _ Refraining from making this too much to handle, he stows his tongue. With all that’s going on between them, he can sense adding his cliche French necking to the mix would only overwhelm him.

Lowering a hand to the waist of Jeremy’s sweats, his fingers curl about the elastic, giving a teasing swipe to them, opening his eyes to watch his eager nods of approval. It doesn’t take him long at all to strip them off, the outside cotton-knit shell bunching up and slipping behind folds of the fleece. Half inside-out, they fall to the floor. The next thing to go are Rich’s jeans, taking a second to fumble with his fastened button and fly.

_ When you get past his shirt, take off his binder and don’t touch his breasts. Everything else is fair game,  _ the squip runs through directions like a sports coach.

It takes Rich a second while he flexes on the bed to discard his pants, which join Jeremy’s and leave his legs bare.

_ How do I take it off? _ His face doesn’t betray his internal confusion, expression still looking perfectly content despite the insecurity. _ Like... a sports bra? _

_ No, _ it interrupts his thought, _ just follow along. _ It gives him a walkthrough that feels like it takes a whole minute, Rich slipping a pair of fingers under the seam as Jeremy sat forward to try taking it off, himself, once he got rid of his shirt.

“Let me,” Rich insists, folding the meshy fabric in half over the top of his chest, keeping Jeremy’s arms positioned straight up into the air. Once the inch-wide panel straps shimmied their way off his shoulders, it was gone with a gentle fwip to join the rest of their bunched-up clothes on the carpet.

_ He wants questions, stick with asking, _ the quantum computer notes with a reprimanding tone.

Giving the other teen room to get comfortable, he waits patiently until Jeremy has stilled to prop himself up with his legs on either side of his lower thighs, fingers prying at the waistband of his underwear, giving the boxer briefs a playful tug, “Can these come off, too?”

The enthusiastic nodding makes him grin, scooting off Jeremy’s thighs to get his legs in the air, watching the boy’s face flush pink. When he finally has him completely unclothed, he lowers each leg and situates them on either side of his own hips. A half-wiggle of Jeremy’s ass in his lap makes both of their cheeks go red, even subtly, at the contact and exposure, and the only thing Rich wants to do next is keep him in this adorably bashful state.

_ Oral won’t be an option, _ the squip chimes before its user can ask aloud what he’d originally intended to.

Passing for teasing, Rich rubs absently at Jeremy’s legs, prodding little, massaging touches into the soft insides of his thighs, evoking the sweetest sounds of yearning while he sorted things out with his computerized adviser, _Why not? Can’t I ask?_

_According to the information and predictions I’ve received from his squip, he’ll undoubtedly agree, solely out of guilt or feelings of pressure and willingness to experiment… but it won’t necessarily be what he wants,_ it drones, explaining. _It’s a matter of dysphoria._

_Oh._ Admittedly distracted by Jeremy’s splayed-out form, Rich expertly runs his hands across the bare legs and waist in front of him, the ball of his palm and thumb kneading into his skin, seeking out tender spots, intent on making things more sensual. _What should I do instead?_

_ Fingering will suffice. _

_ That’s a shame… he would’ve looked adorable to go down on. _

Jeremy’s whines cease with a tiny huff as Rich preps his hand—which, alone, gains him a shaky breath and lustful expression—before slipping a pair of fingers inside him, one at a time. He’s never seen anyone so worked up over a fingerbang, panting, brows furrowing. It’s impressive how badly he seems to want this, straining against his touch.  _ He’s not in pain, is he? _

_ I think you know I’d stop you if he were. _ He’s convinced if it had eyes to roll, it’d be giving him every slight look of condescending pride it has programmed.  _ The only attention like this he’s ever had has been from his own hands. _

_ Damn, people with vaginas masturbate? I mean... I know they do and all but... I thought Jeremy was kind of... not... the type, _ Rich lets a grin slip at the thought, tentatively probing the slick entrance with his fingertips and knuckles, receiving from Jeremy the cutest sounds he could’ve hoped to hear. Squirming, face tinted with his relentless blushing, it's the most attractive angle Rich has ever seen him in. 

_ You’d be surprised, especially with this one, _ the computer jests. He imagines it wishes it could laugh to emphasize its remark.  _ You should be rubbing circles there—and the skin just above it, _ the squip encourages as he brushes over a prime sensitive spot, quick to note before he gets too far into a rhythm.

Curiously giving in to his squip’s advice, he pushes his hand forward and Jeremy takes Rich’s fingers in full, knuckles adding pressure while his thumb lowers to massage at the protruding bud of nerves, relishing in Jeremy’s pleased shivers and breathy smiles.

After testing his luck, the other hand is brought to rest against the tender spot on his mound to paw at his flesh. Jeremy’s back arches, bringing his abdomen forward off the bed as his knees practically try to crush Rich’s sides, squeezing him in kind to his arousing handiwork.

_ Whoa, _ he thinks, continuing. His jumpy nerves die down as Rich continues and he settles back into the bedding, breath hitching while he adjusts to the foreign sensation.

_ It’s the internal clitoris at work. Think of it as having legs,  _ there’s a fleeting tone of pride in its synthesized voice, as if it’s been, meanwhile, bragging privately with Jeremy’s squip at their little discovery and the reaction it elicited from him, the pair of human users stunned and awestruck this was possible.  _ He’s highly sensitive to its stimulation... and has never actually felt it touched like this before. _

Even in his efforts to get Rich to slow down, his expression stays the same; brows furrowed while he hungrily gnawed at and pressed his lips together to silence all his humiliating, high-pitched squeals and sweet whimpers, “P-please, I don’t want to cum yet,” Jeremy pants, hips bucking with fervor against the hands deftly working him.

Slowing before he stops entirely, Rich weans him off of his fingers. He keeps a close eye on the boy’s face, flushed cheeks blotchy with hot spots, and smooths a hand over the dampened slit between his legs, pressing gently against Jeremy’s swollen clit, ushering forth another moan.

After taking a brief moment to breathe, head limply rolling to his side before he lifts it again, half-lidded eyes take in Rich’s form with a gulp. “Just f-fuck me,” he stammers, fidgeting with the corners of his lips in his teeth—the hands at his sides lacking the strength to do anything for him to toy with anything else. “Rich, I w-want you to fuck me.”

Admittedly a touch stunned, Rich’s cheeks are splashed with scarlet and a warmth in his face. His junk feels heavy, dick getting hard, firmer, and straining against the crotch of his boxer briefs. Every time he runs through this with anyone, his heart always seems to race wildly. It’s happening, now, the speeding heartbeat in his chest that feels like it drops into his stomach.

His squip doesn’t seem to think he needs much more guidance, taking a break in silence while Rich reclaims his hands and strips himself nude, free of his underwear and subject to Jeremy’s subtle, impressed groan.

As if his thoughts had been buffering before, Jeremy clambers over to the side of the bed, scootching himself back one bony limb at a time to retrieve him a condom, fumbling with the slick, cardboard-paper packaging and exposing one. Rich had taken the teen’s moment of distraction to start stroking himself. Shoving the opened box to the side, he watches as Jeremy’s blushing intensifies.  _ Damn, he’s... hot. _

Distracted in his lazy, jerking motions, casually blissing himself out, he’s a little caught off-guard by Jeremy’s insistence to help. “Let me,” he speaks meekly, throwing his line back at him. It’s enough to get him to lay down, perpendicular to Jeremy’s bodily indentation on the fluffy comforter. Rich watches, raising a brow as Jeremy sits atop his own legs, hands steadying themselves—one on Rich’s hip bone and the other between his thighs, brushing against his balls.

He jerks with a faint shiver. Spots of gooseflesh rise on his skin, every little fingertip that touches him sending a chill through his body. The first, timid lick wets Rich’s cock and every breath Jeremy takes sends warm air against his skin. “H-h...ugh…,” he moans as quietly as he can keep himself, legs straining not to thrust his pelvis up into Jeremy’s mouth—the greatest rookie mistake of every blowjob receiver.

The moment of clarity he gains comes to reward Jeremy the best he can, fingers dancing lightly against his shoulders, tracing circles around the little bumps of his spine sticking up between the edges lf his shoulder blades. He hopes it relaxes him… brings him some feeling of gratitude from one horny, breathless teenager to another.  

Once he takes a hint and wraps his lips entirely around him, the pressure and warmth almost take him out. Rich’s head flops back against the mattress. His breathing is deep and uneven and he lets every sound escape, leaving his mouth wide open. Propping Rich’s balls in his hand, Jeremy may have felt naïve to the touch, but it was turning him on to feel awkward lack of experience leak through in his shyness; the reluctant, final strokes to his dick feel shaky but couldn’t possibly excite him more, member stuck in the air, red, spasming and twitching in the open.

“Ah..n… Fuck, Jer,” Rich grumbles, clearing his throat, as if to rid it of all his embarrassing, throaty noises of lust.  “M’good,” he insists, sitting up to snatch the square of shiny foil from Jeremy’s hands. He doesn’t realize until he starts rolling it on that it’s… ribbed. It takes some strength not to utter a chuckle at that.

_ Your subconscious hinted you’d prefer something of these parameters, _ the microscopic computer explains before it goes quiet again.

Although he’s a bit too choked up to admit it, it does feels nice.

Finishing the quick deed, it’s only a matter of seconds before Rich has Jeremy on his back again, nestled comfortably in his bedding, tipping him back with his hands on the boy’s shoulders, consciously pandering to his wants, the things he’d learned from his squip until now from its wonderfully compact study guide to Jeremy Herre.

Rich has his whole body covering Jeremy’s; cradling, shielding him, watching his skin flush red and pink all the way down to his protruding collarbones. He nearly awards him a string of kisses across his sternum, but refrains, instead putting extra care into lifting Jeremy’s legs by the backs of his knees.

Finally, he can act on instinct. Rich buries his face into the crook of Jeremy’s neck, cheek grinding softly against his shoulder. He leaves wet kisses across unmarked skin, avoiding hickeys in his caution not to linger for too long, hesitant to leave any trace of himself behind.

Though he almost distracts himself, like he were nearly incapable of doing both with competence at once, Rich pauses for a few seconds, kisses dragging momentarily while he preps the head of his dick against Jeremy, hardly moving at all as he enters.

The tensing of his muscles is a lot, making the first not-quite-thrust take forever. Not that he minds. He can feel every little quake inside him line up with his catching breaths and whiny moans, still attentively showering Jeremy with affection in the form of more refined (less sloppy) kisses. “You feel good, Jeremy,” Rich shudders, lips breaking from the tender spot beneath his jaw to whisper a single attempt at sweet praises into his ear.   

He can do nothing but be patient as Jeremy slowly relaxes and tenses in a cycle, both of them focusing solely on breathing until they’re locked together at the hips, Rich’s cock bottomed out to the hilt between Jeremy’s legs.

“Oh, fuck, Rich, it’s… I’m…” he whines, short-winded, struggling to finish his racing thought, somewhere between limp and tense in the other’s protective canopy of a torso. “It’s better than I expected,” Jeremy swallows back a hoarse sigh and weakly raises his arms to wrap around Rich’s middle. Tears well in the corners of his eyes, in awe at the sensation, and spill over at the first slightest move.

The pressure feels incredible, tensing and relaxing muscles snugly grasping around the length of his shaft. Bottoming out inside of him, he rests there. Rich has himself propped up with his elbows and knees making subtle indents around Jeremy with his shins rooted atop the bedsheets and his forearms cradling his back. He doesn’t cling too tightly, being mindful to let his fingertips yield against Jeremy’s skin, patient as he lets him delicately squirm and settle.

Inching his hips back, it’s almost as if he feels Jeremy trying to tug him back in place, the ball of the teen’s heels lifting to prop themselves at the small of his back.

_ He really wants me, huh? _ Still considerately nuzzling his face into Jeremy’s neck, leaving kisses up and down his jawline

_ I wouldn’t get your hopes up too soon,  _ the squip is quick to intercept his runaway thoughts.  _ Especially if they are antithesis to your primary goal. _

Opting to ignore his friendly quantum adviser, Rich tenderly preps Jeremy for his re-entry and presses a kind smooch to his nearest cheek. The first, real thrust of substance lands with a quiet brush of skin on skin and the muted pop of Jeremy’s lips hanging silently agape. With his eyes screwed shut, Jeremy takes it all in as it happens, breathing with timely squeaks even after he’s narrowed his jaws together and closed his wide-open mouth.

Rich traces a sloppy line across the width of Jeremy’s face, beginning with his lips smacking kindly against his temple, following the contour of his face to bring his mouth over the dainty ridge of his cheekbones, up against his darkened under-eyes and across the bridge of his nose, leaving little pecks all across his tear-slathered face all while fucking him into a gentle rhythm.

Grinding against him gains Rich the gratifying sound of Jeremy’s escalating, breathy mewls. For every forward pump of his cock, Jeremy’s back and chest lift from the bed just enough that he leaves a hair of a space between his spine and the sheets.

The closer he got to the edge, Rich could tell, little impulses (no doubt from his squip) urging him forward and nudging his momentum with harder swings and uniform roughness, more pleased noises bubbling in Jeremy’s throat as he tensed. Squeezed relentlessly around Rick’s cock, the harder impacts beckon his impending release.

As his toes curl, Jeremy’s heels dig into the squishy flesh of Rich’s buttocks and his arms coil around Rich’s chest, palms pressed flat against his back. The amount of sheer ecstasy he must be feeling seems immeasurable; his first time, and under the friendly guidance of a squip nonetheless? With all the extra muscles and nerves, it must be so different, he ponders, his own eyes shut tight, now. He can’t last too much longer like this.  _ Jeremy’d better cum soon. _

In a spell of impatience, Rich uproots a hand from his back, letting it snake down between them to trip Jeremy past the brink and knead his neglected clit against the hard shaft filling him with every thump of his hips. He holds Jeremy close as he spasms, writhing. Orgasmic bliss inhibits his evenly-spaced poundings which now devolve into wild, sparse thrusts, the pair of them containing embarrassing squeals and groans.

Uncharacteristically silent for once in his blooming sexual habits, Rich’s squip isn’t heard making any witty remarks, only works to brace his brain for the flood of hormones that would otherwise result in a ‘humiliating’ bout of post-coital tristesse.

Their shared denouement is spent throbbing in and around one another, taut stomachs flexing in the aftermath. They heave deep breaths—against ears, necks, and cheeks—absentmindedly letting their profiles caress the other’s while Rich strains to keep himself atop Jeremy.

The moment Jeremy unfurls his limbs from Rich’s body, he flops onto his side and lays there, still recovering from the high of his rush, a naturally-cultivated chuckle escaping him amongst heavy sighs.

Hot sloshing of his spent load against the sensitive head of his dick is the only thing that draws him out from the tempting offer of sleep, forcing Rich off the side of Jeremy’s bed. “Stop… stay,” he quietly protests, head falling to the side in the concave of his pillow.

Craning back and bowing over the distance between them on his elbows, Rich plants a kiss between the boy’s brows, “Relax dude… I’ll be righ’back.”

Trudging out the bedroom door, he finds himself acutely aware he’s walking naked down the hall of the Heere house. _ It’s scandalous,  _ he muses to himself.

_ Not if you have no chance of being caught... lest one of you confesses. _

A smirk curls its way into the corners of Rich’s lips at the computer’s witticism as he pushes open the bathroom door and shuts it behind him, keeping his gaze lowered. He can’t stand to catch his blushy, sexed face in the mirror. Instead, he bends over to spy the wastebasket from the nook between the sink and toilet bowl. Shedding the condom is easier, just like it is every successive time.

He ties a loose knot in the length of it, just beneath the lipped rim, before wrapping it in a generous wad of toilet paper. That ought to be enough, especially if Jeremy’s parents are none the wiser on the subject of their son’s relationship status.

When he shuffles back to the other half of the bed, Rich kicks both of their clothes together into a bundle to clear his path and bends down a moment to pick up his boxers and slip them back on. Jeremy, lying calmly atop the covers with his hands cupping his breasts, faraway expression fading as Rich approaches nearer.

“My parents’re going to be gone until Monday, are you, uh,” the taller junior pauses as Rich pulls back the linens, motioning for him to let him under the sheets beneath him. “Will you stay…?” Jeremy asks with a pleading hope, balling himself up close with his naked limbs held together while Rich flapped the mass of bedding over him.

“Yeah, I,” he pauses, distracted as he comfortably tucked him into his own, personal Jeremy-nest. “My… dad... doesn’t really... care. I can stay, if you want me to,” Rich smiles, teeth exposed. He crawls under the comforter beside him.

“Please,” he retorts, quiet as he seemed to drift off before the spindly teen’s arms wrapped themselves around Rich’s sides, hugging him from behind. 

With his back to Jeremy, it’s safe to keep his eyes open until they flutter shut on their own with his fading consciousness. It's pleasant, Jeremy's chin hooked around his collarbone, holding him limply from behind. If not for his squip's due diligence, he certainly would have been crying by now... all 'emotionally overloaded' and coming down from his dopamine high. Yeah. This was nice... Jeremy was nice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [my tumblr](http://www.cornheck.tumblr.com/) sometime if you wanna gush about ships.  
> thanks so very much for all the wonderful feedback thus far! i honestly do thoroughly enjoy ask spam, alright? ask me for headcanons. i'm always ready to answer with any and all of my over-wordy responses... i have many, many headcanons i'm eager to share with curious fellow fans of the novel / musical. 
> 
> **note: do not leave comments or kudos if you are a hamilton fan. you humanize slave-owning rapists of american history, you're disgusting and i want nothing to do with you.** please refer [here](https://hamiltonisshit.tumblr.com/) for resources provided by black and first nations mods and authors that disapprove of the disgusting glorification of the framers or 'founding fathers'. this is a note that applies to all of my content, and is especially relevant in a fandom where fans of the bmc musical are also fans of a musical that glorifies real-life slave owners. 
> 
> if you're going to be willfully ignorant and ask me why i don't want you commenting, it'd probably be best if you educated yourself and made an attempt to understand why it is wrong to glorify and humanize the real men who are portrayed in hamilton: an american musical, the real men who actually owned human beings. the real-life slave-owning rapists who you are so hellbent on drawing cutesy fucking fanart of. if you can't see why humanizing slave owners is wong, just leave. kindly leave. do not interact. it's that easy. 
> 
> comments will now be moderated to ensure comments are not left from unsavory and bigoted individuals.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm considering writing a second version of this fic from rich's perspective but it'll probably take me forever to transpose it so it'd mean a lot to me, if you end up enjoying this, if you left me some feedback on whether you'd like to read this from rich's perspective or not! thanks, enjoy.
> 
> hmu on [my tumblr](http://www.cornheck.tumblr.com/) sometime if you wanna gush about ships.  
> thanks so very much for all the wonderful feedback thus far! i honestly do thoroughly enjoy ask spam, alright? ask me for headcanons. i'm always ready to answer with any and all of my over-wordy responses... i have many, many headcanons i'm eager to share with curious fellow fans of the novel / musical. 
> 
> **note: do not leave comments or kudos if you are a hamilton fan. you humanize slave-owning rapists of american history, you're disgusting and i want nothing to do with you.** please refer [here](https://hamiltonisshit.tumblr.com/) for resources provided by black and first nations mods and authors that disapprove of the disgusting glorification of the framers or 'founding fathers'. this is a note that applies to all of my content, and is especially relevant in a fandom where fans of the bmc musical are also fans of a musical that glorifies real-life slave owners. 
> 
> if you're going to be willfully ignorant and ask me why i don't want you commenting, it'd probably be best if you educated yourself and made an attempt to understand why it is wrong to glorify and humanize the real men who are portrayed in hamilton: an american musical, the real men who actually owned human beings. the real-life slave-owning rapists who you are so hellbent on drawing cutesy fucking fanart of. if you can't see why humanizing slave owners is wong, just leave. kindly leave. do not interact. it's that easy. 
> 
> comments will now be moderated to ensure comments are not left from unsavory and bigoted individuals.


End file.
